<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nefarious Creepers by esmerod</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725931">Nefarious Creepers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmerod/pseuds/esmerod'>esmerod</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Flora &amp; Fauna, Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Other, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Voyeurism, fashion concious vines, vaguely telepathic vines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:40:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmerod/pseuds/esmerod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr Bashir drags Garak along on a research mission to a newly-discovered planet in the Gamma Quadrant. The local plant life is somewhat cheeky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian Bashir/Elim Garak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Star Trek Bingo Summer 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nefarious Creepers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Star Trek Bingo 2020: I was looking for a free space bingo prompt and came across <a href="https://twitter.com/nazzaruz/status/1281534509674946560?s=19">this</a> artwork. The young man in it vaguely reminded me of Bashir, so this smutty nonsense was born. I swear I'm actually capable of writing decent stuff, but this piece of tentacle porn here isn't it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Isn't it wonderful?" Julian sighed happily, his arms akimbo while squinting into the sunlight.</p><p>Garak scrunched up his nose. "I don't know, doctor. I'm sure you would have been able to finish your field studies with just the help of nurse Jabara.</p><p>"Nonsense, Garak. Look around you!" he gestured at the greenery surrounding them. "It's a beautiful day on a beautiful planet, and we have the great opportunity to collect and test several rare medicinal herbs." Julian walked a few paces, spring in his step, while Garak's eyes followed him warily.<br/>
<br/>
"My problem, dear doctor, isn't with – what did Starfleet call it? B54? – with B54's flora but with its fauna." He waved away a buzzing insect that had been circling his head for the past few minutes. "Besides, tailors aren't made for field expeditions. We prefer the indoors."</p><p>Julian raised an amused eyebrow. "And here I thought an accomplished tailor like yourself would jump at the opportunity to get off the station to scent a bit of Gamma Quadrant air."</p><p>Garak gave him a perfunctory smile. "That's too kind of you, my dear. But next time you want to take me on a field trip, I'd prefer the fabric district of Pelanis IV."</p><p>"Duly noted." Julian, completely unperturbed, continued his scan of the local plant life. Garak sighed dramatically but dutifully followed anyway and handed him whatever tool he demanded. It only took a few minutes to have the doctor on all fours, crawling through the thigh-high grass, repeatedly exclaiming his delight in having found yet another extremely rare specimen that would further research at least a decade. Garak nodded along, his enthusiasm limited to the rather enticing view of the doctor's backside and how the shapely globes bobbed up and down. Occasionally he offered a token remark like "you don't say" or if he was feeling generous, something along the lines of "that's fascinating." But for the most part it was really just the view.</p><p>"There!" the doctor suddenly called. "Did you see that? Something moved!"</p><p>Garak turned, and indeed there were vines creeping along the ground in a far too sentient way. It had the Cardassian re-assess his former statement about the planet's flora, because everything that moved like this aroused his suspicion. He eyed the vines that had begun to slither towards the gleeful doctor, who seemed to consider them another breakthrough in the field of alternative medicine.<br/>
Experimentally he poked one of the things. It recoiled at first before it took up its former position and poked the doctor's finger back. Julian laughed. "Garak, look at this. They're friendly."</p><p>"Doctor, I'd be careful if I were you," Garak had already made an involuntary step closer towards the exchange, but when the vines began to slither in his direction too, he stopped and eyed them warily.</p><p>"Don't be a spoilsport, Garak. Whatever they are, they don't seem hostile. You have to regard this as a first contact situation." One of the vines was now touching Julian's palm, gliding gently through the bent fingers and eventually wrapping itself around his wrist. The doctor chuckled. "It feels kinda nice. Hard to describe, but not unpleasant."</p><p>Garak's eyes narrowed, inconspicuously stepping on the vine closest to him to make it retreat. "You Starfleet people and your first contact nonsense. Not every bug and not every twig," he pointedly stared at the vines now creeping up Julian's lower arms, "is an alien lifeform deserving of the title sentient. So really, doctor, leave the thing be before it decides to give in to its instincts and eat you."</p><p>Julian threw him an amused look and demonstratively patted the now rather thick vine slung around his left hand. It seemed to like it, some secretion starting to pool at the point of contact between Julian's skin and the vine. The doctor furrowed his brow before lifting his wrist up to his nose and sniffing it cautiously.</p><p>"It's sweet, rather fragrant actually," he muttered in surprise.</p><p>And Garak could hear the alarm bells going off I his head. "Doctor, I really think it'd be better if you didn't inhale that," he said urgently.</p><p>But the doctor only shook his head. "It smells really good." A faint flush was starting to spread over his cheeks, his pupils dilating.</p><p>"Doctor?" Garak asked. "Are you alright?"</p><p>Julian didn't answer, instead his eyes were wandering to an unfocused point in the distance. He looked almost blissful, despite the fact that the vines had now wrapped themselves around the bigger part of his torso, moving in a serpentine fashion and encircling the doctor more and more.</p><p>"Doctor!" Garak yelled, trying to shock the human out of his trance, before eventually deciding he needed to step in directly. Brandishing a branch, he approached the trapped doctor and tried to scare off the vines with a few well-placed blows with his makeshift weapon. It showed little effect though, as the vines proved to be a lot cleverer than Garak would have attributed to any kind of vegetation. After a few initial hits, they quickly realized what strategy he was following and evaded his attacks, all the while pulling the doctor with them.</p><p>It was only when said doctor uttered a moan that Garak hesitated. He turned distractedly and was promptly knocked off his feet, the vines wrapping themselves around his ankles and wrists. They dragged him across the leafy ground and Garak couldn't help screaming, trying to grab for everything he could reach.</p><p>The vines wrenched him back into an upright position, their hold on him tight but not painfully so. He took a deep breath, trying to process the situation. The doctor was opposite of him, only that by now the vines had progress to divesting to poor human of most of his uniform. He hung in their embrace, flushed all over with several of the appendices sneaking underneath the remnants of his clothing.</p><p>"Garak," the doctor moaned. "What is happening?"</p><p>"Keep very still," Garak cautioned while at the same time frantically turning his head, trying to keep an eye on the now almost omnipresent vines. Julian nodded but it proved to be a futile piece of advice with one especially exploratory specimen already about to pay the doctor's nether region some closer attention.</p><p>The doctor gasped, his eyes opened widely.</p><p>"Doctor?" Garak asked, worried because he was unable to determine what exactly the vine was doing to the human – mind he had a very good idea but with that specific part of the doctor's anatomy still covered by some flimsy Starfleet issued cloth, one couldn't know for certain. "Are you in pain? Is it hurting you?"</p><p>Julian shook his head and bit his lips. He seemed unable to properly form a reply with only some suppressed pants coming over his lips.</p><p>Well, that was at least something. Garak regarded the doctor. Under better circumstances he would have considered that an absolutely delicious sight, the young and beautiful doctor all tied up and getting molested by some very phallic appendices. But as things were, Garak had some reservations, especially when it came to his own rather bound position. And seeing that the vines had just started creeping up his legs too, he really felt the need to amend the situation. So he kicked and struggled, trying to get the invasive greenery off him.</p><p>It only had a minimal effect as the vines apparently decided that keeping him upright was too much of a hassle and pinned him to the ground instead. He came down with a muffled 'oof', the grass softening most of the blow.</p><p>The vines snuck underneath his trousers, examining and tracing his scaly legs. Garak could feel himself inhale involuntarily.  This direct contact felt different than expected. The doctor's description of 'weird but not unpleasant' maybe had something to it. He took another deep breath when he felt a tendril circling his knee, and then…. something ripped! Garak stiffened immediately. That was the seam of his trousers!</p><p>He craned his neck to see what the damned shrub was doing to him. "Don't you dare destroying my clothing, you nefarious creeper!"</p><p>To his great surprise the vines really stopped and retreated. Garak raised an eyebrow. Well, if it was that easy… "Unhand the doctor!"</p><p>They didn't, of course. Instead they came down on him harder, twining themselves around his body, so they covered most parts of it. Garak was heaving, the pressure around his chest not overly tight but still undeniable in its presence. The only upside to the situation was though that the vines had apparently decided to  stay on top of his clothes and not destroy them needlessly – part of Garak felt truly vindicated in his professional pride as a tailor that these barely sentient tentacles apparently realised his garb shouldn't be treated with the same carelessness as the doctor's atrocious uniform.<br/>
<br/>
Laughter bubbled over his lips. Oh, this whole thing was just ridiculous.</p><p>One of the vines started caressing the side of his face. Garak turned into the touch. The direct contact left some of the secretion on his ridges and Garak immediately felt its effect, the spot tingly and heated. Yet the aphrodisiac didn't seem quite as potent on his thick Cardassian skin, as he still had most of his wits about him and didn't immediately turn into a moaning and groaning mess like the doctor. But that was humans for you - soft skinned and easily aroused. Not that Garak necessarily considered that a bad thing, quite on the contrary, the picture the doctor made right now was certainly something to behold.</p><p>He was strung up directly above him now. The uniform gone completely, and the vines didn't make much of a secret of what they were doing to him, fondling his genitalia. Garak had never had the opportunity to study the human reproductive organ at such proximity, but he had to admit it was quite pretty – just like the rest of the doctor's smooth body. It stood proudly and deeply flushed, while getting squeezed and rubbed by the intrusive vines, and elicited the most delicious sounds from its owner.</p><p>An especially loud gasp escaped the doctor, and Garak had to force down his own urge to moan in response. The vines had apparently discovered that the nicely hidden spot between the good doctor's cheeks was prone to giving in under pressure and had progressed to some prodding examination. Desperate cries of pleasure accompanied it.</p><p>Garak could feel the heat rising in his own body. Maybe he wasn't as resistant to the aphrodisiac as he'd thought. His trousers felt tight, and the completely mad thought occurred to him that maybe he wasn't entirely averse to being molested by some vines too. It would be so good to feel some touch. Not as good as the doctor's, but better than nothing. He struggled in his bonds and it drew the vines' attention. They started snaking around his middle, focusing on his crotch area. The particularly daring ones glided under his clothes, stroking him. It had him moan loudly, and it felt spectacular!</p><p>"Garak," Julian pressed out. His look was glazed over, yet he still searched for Garak with his eyes. "I'm going to – " he gasped, the rest of the sentence lost.</p><p>"Don't hold back, dear."</p><p>Garak could feel he was nearing completion. The combined forces of the vines' stimulation and the titillating sight that was Julian Bashir was apparently enough to send him over the edge these days. He came with a breathless moan.</p><p>The next few minutes were a bit of a blur to him. He lay there panting, until the vaguely clear realization struck him that the vines had retreated and set the doctor down next to him. He looked barely conscious either, but the expression etched into his features was one of blissed out satisfaction. Carefully Garak slipped out of his rumpled tunic and placed it over Julian's naked body.</p><p>Maybe he'd been wrong about field trips, after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This turned out far longer and more wordy than tentacle porn should be, but oh well..</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>